Transcendence
by hawthorneash13
Summary: This wasn't right. He was above this. He was god and yet he had never felt such physical pain. His body felt even more like a lie than it already was- he was a wolf trapped in sheep's clothing, and yet that wool would be the end of him. Light Yagami pulled himself out the puddle, his blood proving his mortality but his mind, his heart, denying it. Only the righteous can exist.


**Set at the final episode of Death Note**

This wasn't _right_. He was above this. He was _god_ and yet he had never felt such physical pain. His body felt even more like a lie than it already was- he was a wolf trapped in sheep's clothing, and yet that wool would be the end of him. Light Yagami pulled himself out the puddle, his blood proving his mortality but his mind, his heart, denying it.

"Do you realize what you've done?" He screamed at Matsuda, face contorted with fury and agony. His heart jack hammered through his ribs, and it felt for the briefest of moments that he was having a heart attack. Matsuda was being held back, face a snarl of betrayal and a touch of disbelief. Light propped himself up onto his legs.

"You _idiot_." He growled, voice dropping lower than he could've ever made it hadn't it been scratched to hell from his screams. He couldn't feasibly believe it; after all these years, after all those battles with L and now Near and every other insignificant person. There is no way he could lose like this, and lose this gracelessly. He was the _god_. God doesn't fall, he doesn't burn. That's the work of his angels. Light jerked his head up, staring across the room into Mikami's broken face. There was another way… Mikami wouldn't meet his look, damn him.

"Mikami!" He yelled, eyes wide. That seemed to get his attention, but he was still so shocked to see what he saw from his self-proclaimed god. This… hope darted back into Mikami's chest, because in his god's eyes there was something akin to that same calculating gaze he had always felt, but had never seen until now.

"Restrain him." Near uttered, almost under his breath, indicating Light. No one seemed to hear. Light growled in frustration, glaring at Ryuk. He was nothing more than a silhoutte, nothing more than floating red eyes and for the first time Light got the impression that he really, really shouldn't have messed with a god of death. But that memory… trickling in the back of his mind… the thorn of it had never really struck him until now. Or rather, he had never needed to press himself against it. It was the final option. It was the only way he couldn't possibly survive this encounter with seven deadly bullets.

He had never been this vulnerable.

Near watched as Light seethed, muttering to himself like the madman he was, eyes flickering between Mikami and the death god, like they could or would save him. After all this, Kira behaved like nothing more than what he was; a rabid rat desperately trying to crawl away from the poison trap. He looked over at the shinigami, feeling unsettled but never showing it. The others seemed suspended in a thick gel of shock but it could've only been five or so seconds from when Matsuda shot Light.

Light staggered, breathing ragged, trying desperately to remember. He had learned it from the first round, from when he was still in high school… He panted, the pain pressing up against his mind, trying to break him, almost succeeding but flagging under the force of his will. He had been so naive to think he could ascend- was he truly nothing more than a crazy serial killer? Is _that_ what Kira will be remembered as. His chest constricted painfully as the others just watched him bleed. His vision started shaking and blurring. His head bobbed on its side, his pupils dilating as they reached the shadows beyond Ryuk. He giggled brokenly, because of course L was there, watching. He leaned back, eyes burning in the light as his giggling descended into snarls as L just stood there.

"Oh, so _now_ you show up?!" He hissed, glaring at L, but really unable to comprehend looking him in the eyes. "It was always _you_." he spat, and he couldn't be sure if he was saying it outloud or not, but by their reactions, yes, he had. His face crumpled under the scrutiny of L's eyes, and he collapsed to his knees as blackness darted across his vision. L just stood there, waiting, anticipating when his long hunted quarry would finally suffocate itself in his snare.

Suddenly, Light's face went calm, the crazy gleam from his eyes disappeared, and he even smirked. He smirked like he had won. Near's heartbeat picked up, because this was not a look of delusion. This was certainty. From behind him, he heard Mikami utter a sigh of relief, like the breath of the ocean had wrapped around him and pulled him away from this pain. He then heard gasping and a definite thud and even more gurgling because now blood was ripping itself from Mikami's body, gushing out of his handsome face. Ryuk chuckled, throwing his head back at the sight because what was happening now was inconceivable. It was something that never couldn't been considered. It had never been detailed by the old man, hadn't ever been mentioned in their lore, and he loved it. Because now his plaything would become so much more _interesting_.

Light gave a gentle smirk to L, whose expression didn't shift. Maybe he wasn't really there. Maybe he went to the place where all the other he's killed went. A place where he could never go. But it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered except for the words he definitely had the strength to utter. He threw his head back,

"Discord, come unto the." he breathed, joints locking up as he felt his own soul stolen from his corpse. He had finally won. He was certain. He straightened, hand dropping from his shoulder, because the bullets that had lodged themselves within him were crawling out of their holes, plinking to the floor. Everyone took a step back as Ryuk's laughter reached a crescendo, and even Near stood up. Because now the blood, Light's damning blood, sailed through the air around him, attesting no longer to his mortality but its exact foil. He dropped his head to his shoulder as the wounds closed themselves, looking at Ryuk.

"I am most grateful for this transaction." he said smoothly, palms open to his audience. The blood orbited around him, growing larger as Mikami's blood coasted over their heads and joined it. A great red shadow shaded Light's features, and then suddenly L was behind him, staring down, and it seemed that he wasn't necessarily just in Light's mind. Five people fired off their weapons at him, but each time Light just took the bullet without the slightest noise of complaint. His eyes grew wide, and wider still with elation he thought he knew moments before, when he had thought everyone would die. Now he was certain. That blood hovered faster around him, forming spears of scarlet that lodged themselves through L and into him,. He stumbled forward, skin splitting as they shoved their way in, bones cracking and churning to powder as the deal completed itself.

Then, after Light Yagami imploded, Kira exploded forth. Light's body started to reform, new muscles and hollow bones and red, red eyes. The eyes formed first out of the swirling chaos, eyes that meant death god but ended set in the face of what had to mean human. Human all but his new, towering height, and long, dangerous talons, and incredible wings of justice that glowed with their own righteous hailstorm. L had disappeared from view, no longer seen as Light grew distance from the fabric of ends.

" _Hello,_ " He whispered, voice smooth and low and framed by a ruthlessly grinning mouth. Ryuk watched from the shadows, chuckling beside himself, because this was what he had been waiting for. This was the transformation he had hoped he could see, because it was the first of its kind. It looks like he had just reached the climax of the comedy.

Light readjusted his twenty foot wings, folding them neatly onto his back. Near couldn't conceive it, couldn't justify what he was seeing. A spear appeared in his arms, and he held it like it was a dead dove.

" _Only the righteous can exist."_ He smirked, eyes half lidded as he thrust the spear through Matsuda, through Mogi, hurled it into Aizawa's back, all while never leaving his lofty perch, feet hovering above the ground though his wings remained motionless. The bodies piled around him and in all his life Near had never felt like a scared little kid. All he wanted right now was to turn his face away from this monster, away from this massacre, away from the howling end of his own life.

" _Only then can good triumph,"_ Light hummed as he pulled his spear from Gevanni's chest. He rounded on Near, seeming so above his previous anger and hate and insanity. He leaned forward, finger under Near's- _Nate's_ \- chin and forcing the boy to look up. He hadn't realized how badly he was shaking, or just how red Light's eyes were. He couldn't escape them, couldn't avoid the glare of light they cast into his soul, couldn't break free of that single burning finger as it pressed against him.

When he looked into Light's eyes, he wept. Because all he saw was a hungry void.

He stared into the abyss, and the abyss stared back into him.

 **Man. It has been a** ** _long_** **time since I've published anything. Just finished watching Death Note and thought this would make an interesting ending.**

 **Well, I hope this was enjoyable and don't be afraid to leave a review!**


End file.
